


Prompt 20: Coin

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Coin, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prompt Fic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's Birthday is coming up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 20: Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't.... I don't even know how this happened. It was just going to be some flirting while Hartley was there and then this happened.

Hartley sat there flipping the coin, over and over again, watching it glint in the light as it spun. Each time he caught it. It was boring sitting inside the pipeline, the only real entertainment he got was when Barry visited. Cisco and Caitlin got angry when he tried railing them up while Wells was just a smug bastard. Barry though, Barry would get so adorably flustered, and on some days he’d even flirt back.

“Hartley.” Speak of the devil. Hartley slipped the coin back into his pocket while letting a smirk cross his face.

“Hi cutie, been awhile since you’ve visited.”

“I got kidnapped by Captain Cold’s little sister.” Barry informed as he walked further in.

“Why?” A frown, that looked more like a pout, settled on Barry’s face.

“She made me go dress shopping with her, and then Iris did and during that trip they met each other so for the last week I’ve been dragged dress shopping with both of them.”

“Why couldn’t they just go together?”

“They needed a guy’s opinion.”

“Did you try any on?” Hartley asked, eyeing the taller male. Barry rolled his eyes.

“In your dreams.” Winking at Barry Hartley slowly let his eyes trail along the other.

“Oh trust me it is. You wearing a little dress that just barely covers everything while you're standing. Maybe a nurse’s outfit.” A bright red blush appeared on Barry’s face.

“Pervert.”

“Only for you. So any particular reason you’re here?”

“Yeah. I saw your birthday’s coming up. Just wondering if you wanted anything, within reason of course.”

“Do you fall on that list?”

“Will you two stop flirting!” a girl shouted.

“Yeah! I’ve heard enough of you fags!”

“Don’t call them that!” the girl spoke up again.

“What? Hit a sore topic?”

“Yeah! My cousin’s gay asshole!”

“Better hearing them flirt than you arguing.” Barry’s face was a dark red.

“If that isn't an option. A few books would be nice.”

“Oka-” that’s when Barry’s phone rang. He waved to Hartley before rushing off.

~  
Hartley was resting against the wall with his eyes shut. He heard a pair of heels and assumed it was Caitlin. He was surprised when he heard the door open. Blinking his eyes open he felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. Barry stood before him. He had on a small blue dress, the bottom barely hiding anything. A pair of black heeled boots went up past his knees while a black belt made the dress look like the young man had curves. A black hat sat on top of his head, a pair of handcuffs were hooked onto the belt. One hand was resting on his hip as a billy club was held in the other. Hartley was trailing his eyes down the exposed legs when the club was placed under his chin, bringing his gaze back toward Barry’s face. There was no shyness on the other’s face just a smirk.

“Like what you see?” That was about the last thing Hartley could see with his glasses. They had fogged over pretty badly. A chuckle was heard and hands removed them, putting them in a safe spot.

“Such a naughty boy.” Barry purred as he lowered himself so he wasn’t towering over the still sitting young man. Hartley’s heart sped up as Barry placed his hands on either side of him. With sure fingers Barry began to unbutton Hartley’s shirt.

“W-What are you doing?”

“It’s mandatory to give all new inmates a very thorough search to make sure they aren’t hiding any weapons.” Barry informed, slipping the shirt off of the other. With that out of the way he began to run his hands along Hartley’s chest.

“We’ll start with the oral search.” Barry informed just as he pressed his mouth to the others. Hartley moaned, parting his lips as Barry pushed his tongue in. Hartley brought his hands up to touch Barry only for his hands to be suddenly handcuffed behind his back.

“Ah ah ah.” Barry cooed into his ear as he trailed a finger down his chest, “Now where were we? Oh right.” Hartley moaned as Barry shoved his tongue back into his mouth, exploring every inch it could reach. After what felt like forever Barry pulled back.

“Hm, it seems to be clear, but just to be safe.” Barry took one of his long digits and slipped it into Hartley’s mouth.

~  
Hartley panted, laying spent on the floor. Barry’s head rested on his chest while his fingers trailed, making different patterns.

“O Deus meus . Quod erat ... quod erat miris. Et feceritis ea celeritate. Tu es aliquid aliud Barry.” Hartley murmured. Movement caused him to open his eyes sleepily. Barry was propped up on his elbow with his other hand still on his chest.

“You know Hartley. I love hearing you speak in latin.” Barry murmured, brushing against his lips.

“Vere?” Barry trailed his lips lightly up Hartley’s jaw to his ear.

“Mm, there were so many times I’ve had to rush to take care of certain ‘problems’ that it’s caused.” Hartley gasped as Barry started biting at his ear.

“Barry, Barry, neh. I-ah, ne-ed…” Hartley could barely form sentences let alone move. A chuckle vibrated at the base of his neck.

“Tired hm? Well I suppose I can entertain myself until you’re ready to continue.”

“Huh?”

“Well you did say you wanted me for your birthday and there are still over twelve hours left today.” A strangled noise left Hartley’s throat at that. It was going to be a long day. Hartley really wasn’t complaining especially when Barry moved back to take care his ‘problem’.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translations:   
> Oh my god.   
> That was...that was amazing.   
> The things you did and your speed.   
> You are something else.   
> Really?
> 
> I ended up re-reading while posting it and seriously what the _heck_ was I thinking?


End file.
